


Error Amoris

by Maye_C



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Choosing houses for each person is literally the hardest thing, I make Sanha mess up again, It's happening, It's really my fault, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mistakes, Sorry Sanha, argueably overused AU, but it's my childhood y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_C/pseuds/Maye_C
Summary: Alternatively, 'Why You Should Always Double Check the Target of Your Potions: a Story by Park Minhyuk'





	1. A Mistake Was Made

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand AO3; I'm winging everything. Don't be fooled.

" _You did not._ "

The words come out whispered, a reflex after years of getting shushed by the all-seeing librarian, though that doesn't do much to quell the intensity of his voice. Sanha's moved back from where he sat across Minhyuk, ducking his too large body under the book littered table. Good idea, because Minhyuk is just resisting the urge to pull his wand from where it rests inside his robes. Sanha's eyes peek out over the tabletop, looking slightly apologetic behind the fear.

"It was an accident, Hyung. I swear!" Sanha's voice is split between a whisper and a squeak.

Minhyuk stares at him for a moment. Then his head is dropped onto a textbook, with a groan rumbling deep in his chest. He hears an irritated shushing across the floor, but he can't find the will to care.

_How could their plan go so wrong?_

A muffled sound of wood on cloth means that Sanha's probably gotten back into his chair. Minhyuk can't be sure; he's currently face first in the gold lettering of an astrology textbook.

When he does lift his head, expression hiding none of the displeasure he feels, he can see that Sanha has, in fact, gotten the bravery to sit back in his seat. Though, when their eyes meet, it looks like Sanha's prepared to bolt at the slightest movement. That's probably why Minhyuk has the red-striped scarf and Sanha's beams a bright, daisy yellow.

"You know Bin Hyung," Sanha looks like he's pouting. "He's got stashes of snacks everywhere. I just put it in the nearest bag of sweets. How was I supposed to know they were yours?"

In retrospect, Rocky does remember his toffee being a bit sweeter than he was used to. At the time, he wondered if Honeydukes had changed their recipie; it'd been a while since he'd last gone to buy some sweets. He still finished the bag—as if he'd waste perfectly good food.

Maybe he should've been a little more wary.

Or maybe Sanha should've been a little more observant.

It's not like the three of them had gone to Hogsmeade _together_ or anything, buying all of their snacks at once, with Bin's arms almost overflowing with how much candy he'd bought.

Yet the potion still managed to get into his single bag.

Minhyuk's eyes scan the room. His back is to the wall, and the bookshelves are so high and dense; no random passerby could see them. His leg is shaking anxiously, a brisk sigh leaving his lips.

"Just, let me see the bottle."

Sanha does the same sort of glance over the room. His eyes are wide and his movements are totally suspicious, but they've chosen a spot so secluded, no one would notice anyways. His hand slides into his robes, pulling out a small glass bottle and sliding it over the table.

The container is small enough to fit in Minhyuk's palm. If he closes his hand into a fist, it disappears almost entirely. The glass is stained a dark red; the liquid inside barely visible as it sloshes around. It looks innocent enough, if not fairly ridiculous. The frilly lace that lines the neck of the bottle perfectly complements the glitter in the glass to create a real marketing atrocity.

Who knew such a tiny thing could cause so much trouble.

Minhyuk's eyes scan the label, focusing over the absentminded tapping of Sanha across him. He gets to the fine print, squinting to read the minuscule type on the bottle.

"Harmless and tasteless, this concoction lasts up to one week. Side effects include, but are not limited to: increased heart rate, sweating, shaking, and dry mouth. Guaranteed to get that confession off your chest or-"

"That's great!" Sanha's shout cuts Minhyuk off, hand moving to cover his mouth when another—angrier—shushing comes from the front of the room. He repeats himself in a stage whisper, hands cupping the front of his mouth.

Minhyuk's eyes scrunch up, incredulous. "How is that great?"

"It said harmless, right?" One hand reaches over; Minhyuk hands him the bottle. Sanha's eyes double and triple check the words.

"I don't know, Sanha. It's got a few side effects, and we don't know-"

"Relax, Hyung." Sanha's voice is calm, for once. "I know love potions are supposed to be dangerous and all, but I know you'll be fine."

It's not a love potion.

Technically.

Those are against school rules and could definitely get the two of them in some real trouble.

No, this is supposed to be somewhere between a 'like' potion and a truth serum. Enhancing current feelings and making the need to speak them almost unbearable. Used to give a little push and help you confess to your crush (or get your dumb friend to finally stop pining already).

That was the plan anyways.

"Besides," Sanha continues. "It won't work if you don't like anyone." The younger reaches across the table to shove at Minhyuk's shoulder, his smile taking on a teasing feel. "And you're not interested in anyone, right?"

Minhyuk scoffs on reflex, but the sound dies in his throat at the dull pain in his chest.

A memory is brought up, sudden and vivid in his head.

_A cold night, coming back to the castle from Hogsmeade. His friends fueled on butterbeer and one too many chocolate frogs, practically sprinting through the streets. A warm hand takes hold of his wrist, inviting and wonderfully comforting in the dark and cold. Minhyuk is on a bit of a high himself, feeling light and airy after a reckless day with his closest friends. Maybe that's what causes him to slip his wrist from the other's grip and swing an arm around his shoulder, holding him from behind in what may be the world's most comfortable position._

_"You're gonna freeze to death you know, and I may be a great wizard, but even I can't bring your stupid body back to life when you die of hypothermia."_

_His reply is confident, only vocalized thanks to the dizzy feeling in his head. "You'll just have to keep we warm then."_

_Minhyuk rests his head on top of the other's, hair soft under his chin. His response is a laugh, loud and bright and more than enough to warm Minhyuk to the very core._

_That doesn't stop the other from wrapping a scarf around his neck. Minhyuk had forgotten his own back in the dorms, but maybe that was a good thing. His scarf couldn't possibly be as warm as this one. It's fabric didn't have a lingering smell of green tea when he took a breath. It wasn't the same brilliant yellow; just like sunshine, just like the person who gave it to him._

"Hyung?" Sanha's hand is on his shoulder again, shaking lightly. "You spaced out for a second. Are you okay?"

No, not okay whatsoever.

"Yeah," Minhyuk says instead, speaking past the tightening of his chest.

He takes a deep breath, forcing an effortless smile onto his face. It may be the shock of realization or the influence of truth serum, but his tongue lies heavy between gritted teeth when he speaks.

"You're right, Sanha. I've got nothing to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short, so take it as an intro, my friends. Though, I really have no idea how to write a chaptered story, so let's see what happens.
> 
> I've been wanting to write this ship for a while, though it's not one of the most popular around. This will also be a 'wait to see what happens' kind of thing.
> 
> Basically, this is all my little experiment. Hope y'all can find enjoyment in it. Comment down below or over at [@maye-c](http://www.maye-c.tumblr.com) to help with the experimental process~
> 
> (Look at me, talking all science when I'm literally writing a fic on _magic_.)


	2. A Day Was Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one: it goes about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short will be a reoccurring theme apparently.

The moment Minhyuk wakes up, there's one thought at the forefront of his mind.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

The dorm is loud, sounds of shouting and rough housing echoi in the small space. This is normal for a room full of Gryffindors; Minhyuk had given up trying to fall back asleep once woken years ago. The sun has just risen enough to shine through the windows, past the barrier of clouds always hanging in the distance. Its light is dim and the room is still mostly shadows.

Minhyuk is thankful for that because he's fairly sure that his skin color is on par with the red of his bedsheets; he's a hair away from punching a wall to reclaim his pride.

He's had dreams involving a crush before, but last night was something else.

Some flowery field on a warm, spring day. Two people sitting on a blanket. Hands held tight with fingers laced together. Eyes locked, fond and upturned from the smiles on their faces. He's biting his lip and if Minhyuk can just move forward a little bit, maybe he can...

"You okay, Minhyuk?" A housemates calls from the other side of the room.

Minhyuk's face is turned into his pillow, muffling a pained groan as he holds his throbbing fist.

_Ouch. Okay, note to self, punch a pillow next time._

"Yeah, I'm good." He prays that the crack in his voice is only in his head.

"Cool. Hey, you should probably get up if you want breakfast. The Great Hall is going to stop serving soon."

~~~

Minhyuk is ready in five minutes, busying himself with clothes and hygiene. As long as he's focused on multitasking, the smell of dream flowers and feel of dream sunshine can't penetrate his mind.

He's about to leave for the Great Hall when he runs into his first problem. He can't find Jinwoo anywhere; that means he's probably left by now. And if Minhyuk slept in so long that he was later than _Jinwoo_ , he _really_ must've been out. Without someone else to talk to and busy himself with, Minhyuk's only solution is to sprint out the door and down the stairs, hoping that he doesn't run into too many students on the way down.

When he finally gets to the entrance, he steps in, movements calculated and direct. He goes over the plan he made on the way.

 _Step 1: Get breakfast._  
_Step 2: Find Jinwoo.  
Step 3: Be distracted long enough that the dumb potion can't make you do anything stupid._

_And most of all, stay away from-_

"Minhyuk-ah!"

Normally, Minhyuk would mutter something about the _worst possible timing ever_ , but his heart rate has suddenly doubled and his body is turning to face the call like it's the most important thing he can do right now.

Myungjun is standing on the bench of the Hufflepuff dining table, making his short frame about as visible as possible over the heads of the taller students. He's got this wide smile on his face, and as his eyes lock on Minhyuk in the crowd, his waving becomes more energetic.

Minhyuk feels embarrassment somewhere in his subconscious mind, but he can't stop himself from staring. Standing so high above the others, the light of the Great Hall's massive windows is shining directly on Myungjun. His copper hair and yellow accents are reflecting the light to look like a dazzling gold and-

_Oh Merlin._

Minhyuk violently shakes his head, trying to physically move these thoughts from his mind. When he comes back to himself, he can tell that a few students are staring at him. He wouldn't blame them; he's been standing in the center of the room for who knows how long, just _staring_.

He might as well just grab an invisibility cloak and hide away for the next few days.

The most concerning discovery, Minhyuk notices, is that he actually moved _closer_ to the Hufflepuff table. Like he was under someone's spell—and the irony isn't lost on him here—the urge to get closer took a hold of him and-

Minhyuk turns as quickly as he possibly can, sprinting out the doors at the same pace he'd entered them. A stray thought slips into Minhyuk's head, of how Myungjun would've looked at his sudden leave; that thought is quickly shooed into the furthest recess of his brain. He's still left with a churning feel of guilt, deep in the pit of his stomach; though he can't tell if it's the potion making him feel bad or...

Minhyuk is able to get back to the Gryffindor commons in record time, only panting slightly. The room is empty now, save some of the noisier photos on the walls. He reaches into one of the bookshelves, pulling a pumpkin pasty out from the crevice. Bin isn't the only one with snack stashes; Minhyuk is just better at hiding them. He takes a seat on the couch nearest the fireplace, eating in silence as he thinks.

Love potions were treated as jokes. What with their outrageous decorations and rarity in actual day-to-day life, people didn't think much about them. Minhyuk was getting one _hell_ of an introduction to just _what_ a real love potion could do today—unfortunately. The foil crinkles in his hands when his fingers start fidgeting.

He'd made a plan, a last minute one, but a plan nonetheless. Apparently, he hadn't factored in just how hard it'd be to follow.

"Didn't even reach step one before it started falling apart," Minhyuk speaks softly, eyeing the pastry in his hand with only a hint of chagrin.

By the time he's finished, the entrance to the commons is being opened up; students filing in to grab homework and such for the first class of the day. Minhyuk pops the last of the treat into his mouth before going to follow the others.

If he was right about anything, it's that staying away from Myungjun is the _number one goal_ of the day. he doesn't care to think how long that goal may have to last.

Minhyuk gathers up his supplies quickly, for once trying to get to his morning charms lesson early. He's back in the hallways before most of the other boys have even left the dorm. He walks the path to his classroom, steps efficient after years of calling Hogwarts a second home. He ignores the look of surprise on his professor's face, instead offering a halfhearted smile and bow of the head. He's in his seat minutes before even the earliest students appear.

_This part should be easy. You don't have the same classes. You're not in the same house._

Something about actively going out of the way to avoid Myungjun makes Minhyuk's heart feel heavy. He'll blame it on the potion.

Soon enough, there are students filing in the room. Ties of red and blue peek out of ink black robes. A controlled chatter begins to fill the air as more and more people join. The familiarity is comforting; Minhyuk can feel his mind start to focus as the professor calls for the room's attention. She explains the day's agenda and promptly begins the lesson. He takes his quill and begin writing out notes.

 _I can do this_.

~~~

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I _cannot_ do this."

Minhyuk hopes no one has come back to the dorms early. They might think he's crazy—sitting under his blankets and talking to himself.

Maybe he _is_ crazy.

Because as far as he knows, there is _no way_ he should've run into Myungjun as many times as he did today.

Every class change, the middle of lunch, when the staircases decided to switch. He even saw Myungjun in the _bathroom_. Minhyuk can't remember backpedaling out of a toilet so quickly—he can't remember doing it at all actually—but today was bringing a whole slew of surprises.

And each and every time, it was the same feeling. Wide eyes and a fluttering heartbeat. The need to be next to Myungjun, to slip his arms around his waist—where they fit just right. And more than anything else, the urge to spill every thought and feeling—building in his chest—in one long and _embarrassing_ confession.

Minhyuk's face is already in a pillow, from where he lies covered by blankets; he still knocks his face into the plush a few times for good measure.

Really, it was only yesterday that Minhyuk was forced to accept his 'admiration' for Myungjun as totally misinterpreted. If he'd been allowed to figure that out on his _own_ , he's sure he would've come out and confess his feelings in a reasonable amount of time; he wasn't Bin or anything.

That's not the case now, however, and it's all thanks to-

" _Hyung!_ " A voice calls behind the creak of the common's entrance.

A voice that does _not_ belong in this house.

"Jinwoo hyung gave me the password!"

That makes sense.

"He says you've been acting weird today, and I think so too! Are you doing okay?"

Minhyuk can hear squeaking on the ancient staircase leading up to his room. The sound gets louder, and Minhyuk wonders for a moment if Sanha would be gullible enough to believe he'd fallen asleep, if he just shut his eyes. The heavy, wooden doors open with a grinding sound. Minhyuk can see the silhouette of Sanha's head poke through.

"Hyung?" He asks again, voice cautious and soft.

Minhyuk sighs, breath warming the cloth beneath his face. He moves to sit up, giving up any pretense of sleep and wincing at the crack of his settled body. He can see Sanha properly now, lit by the moonlight in the bedroom windows. He looks concerned, an expression uncommon for him—as young and carefree as he usually is. He looks like he's waiting, for Minhyuk, for something.

Minhyuk pats the space beside him; Sanha scurries over.

Minhyuk thinks he might need some help if he's going to get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter titles aren't gonna get any better y'all.
> 
> In other news, my math class has now given me Harry Potter themed homework two times in a row; I shall take this as a sign to finish the next chapter instead of actually practicing math.
> 
> Also, I'm practically nocturnal; if I dont post something in the middle of the night—my time—take it as a sign that someone with a healthy sleeping schedule has taken over my account.
> 
> And check me out here for nice pictures half the time and regrettable memes the rest: [@maye-c](http://www.maye-c.tumblr.com)


	3. A Friend (or Two) Was Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back (back again)

Telling Sanha was the right idea. Despite the ruthless teasing he'd initially gotten, Minhyuk still ended up with the better part of the deal, all things considered. That's the only reason he's allowing Sanha to drag him down the hallway. Grabbing him by the tie seems a bit much, but Minhyuk does feel the slightest bit bad, so he goes along with it.

"San-"

"No. No, Hyung," The younger wizard says, picking up the pace of his steps. Minhyuk has to start jogging to keep from being throttled on accident.

"If I have to hear about Myungjun Hyung's "caramel eyes" or "glowing smile" again, I'm gonna-" His sentence ends in a a muted scream.

Minhyuk turns the corner, scraping by what could have been a dangerous collision. He can smell freshly baked bread, and he knows they're close.

"Come on Sanha, I just-"

"Hyung, you're older than me, and I love you, but I will cast a lip locking hex if you speak again."

A silent journey it is then.

They keep pace for another minute, and, soon enough, they're standing in front of a very familiar pile of barrels. Sanha's fist raps against the wood of one of the center casks, and he drags Minhyuk into the Hufflepuff Commons.

" _Bin Hyung!_ "

This gets the attention of the few Hufflepuff students littered around the fireplace. Many are wide-eyed, maybe because sweet and not-so-little Sanha is closer to a rampaging bull than himself. He pays them no mind and continues calling out, Minhyuk in tow.

"Bin Hyung, I know you're here!" Sanha ascends the staircase, pulling Minhyuk into the boys' dorms. Bin loved lounging around the Hufflepuff Commons, mostly because he could slip into the kitchen and away at a moment's notice, satisfying his constant cravings. And sure enough, reclined into Sanha's bed is one of Hufflepuff Common's regulars, one sporting a green tie and crumb-laced robes.

"Hey Sanha. Woah, what are you doing to-"

"No. Stop right there." Sanha stops himself beside his bed, toting Minhyuk next to him and straightening his tie before sticking his hands on his hips. "We're running short on time and we need your help."

Bin looks interested. Enough, at least, to pop the last of some treat or another into his mouth and rest against Sanha's pillows, eyes locked on the two in front of him. "Continue."

And Sanha does, spouting out the last two days' worth of shenanigans with ample amount of whining included.

"The _pining_ , Hyung. I don't know how we didn't know about his crush to begin with. I swear he's worse than you and Dongmin Hyung combined!"

Bin should be glad he's a fast eater. If he had any food left, he'd probably be choking on it now. "I do not pine after Dong - after anyone!" He brushes crumbs off Sanha's sheets. "I can't _believe_ you two tried to set me up like that."

"In our defense, the other option was locking you two in the potions closet."

Bin scoffs, "Not helpful, Sanha."

His eyes travel to the side. "So what about you, Minhyuk?" Bin's lips pull up into an uneven grin, equal parts delighted as taunting. "You haven't said much?"

Minhyuk breathes for a reply, but hands plant firmly over his mouth. The look he gives Sanha pretty clearly reads ' _what the hell_ ,' but Sanha just gives him an apologetic smile before turning to Bin.

"Please Hyung, he's been going on for _ages_ already." Sanha pulls his hands away slowly, movements twitchy as if waiting for the inevitable.

Minhyuk has gone to school with Bin for several years now, long before Sanha entered the picture. He knows for sure that the devious grin turned angelic smile on Bin's face is bait for a trap, but Sanha's going to have to find that out himself if he keeps up the manhandling.

"Sorry Sanha," Sanha looks confused, likely because Bin's playing it up to the max, eyelashes fluttering and all. Minhyuk almost feels bad for the kid. "I'm just a little confused."

Bin's focus shifts. "Minhyuk, I can't place what Myungjun looks like." The gasp beside Minhyuk signals Sanha's understanding.

"Could you describe him for me?"

Chaos.

Minhyuk is set off on the mother of all rants, describing (in vomit inducing detail) every physical attribute and personal quirk that had endeared him to the hyperactive Hufflepuff. At the same time, Sanha screams a high pitched death screech—as if he was being mutilated by some death eater—before smothering it in his mattress. All of this combined keeps the innocent students of the commons far from the boys' dorm and has Bin in stitches.

~~~

"Okay, I still don't get why you don't just tell him." Bin's voice drifts up from the floor. About twenty minutes after Minhyuk stopped jabbering (and Sanha stopped shrieking), the two had shoved Bin over to make room on the bed. Bin had been hanging upside down off the side of the bed since.

"I mean, you've got another three days, maybe more, before the thing wears off, right? So just, do it on your own terms?"

It may have seemed like a good idea to ask Bin's opinion earlier, but all it's gotten so far is a loop of the same questions and responses, most of them being, "why not" and "get it over with" which is exactly why the position was meant for him to begin with.

Minhyuk flips himself over on the bed, groaning at the movement and Bin's lack of creativity or help. He can see the lower half of Bin's face when he rests his head in its new position. "Hyung, I just figured this out myself a couple days ago. I'd like some time to, like, think it over, you know?"

"I don't know. You seemed pretty confident in your love of Myungjun's "fluffed up morning hair" and "glazed-over sleepy look" and "how his tongue pokes out when he's concentrating." You know, we should have cut you off when you got to 'tongue' because you started getting pretty lewd after that-"

Minhyuk has never been more grateful for Sanha's ear-piercing screams of embarrassment.

"Bin Hyung, you are _not_ helping!" Sanha's voice cracks twice in his sentence and his face might actually be more red than Minhyuk's.

"I'm sorry, guys! I don't know what else you want from me!" Bin throws his arms up with only his palms being visible to the two still fully on the bed. "I'm just saying, if Minhyuk so desperately wants to "grab a handful of Myungjun's perfect little-""

Sanha's volume could make a howler jealous, but Minhyuk doesn't wait around to take it in. He slides off the bed, taking measured steps as far as he can from the scene before he can cast any nasty hexes on someone who's supposed to be one of his best friends.

He takes the steps down two at a time into the empty common room before dashing out into the hallway. They'd ended up missing last class with their conversation, so it was probably best for him to leave anyways. Classes would definitely be getting out soon, if they hadn't already, and he'd have to drop by his bed to grab the books he'd need for next-

"Park Minhyuk!"

Minhyuk freezes mid-stride.

Kim Myungjun is walking towards him, a shocked but happy smile quickly turning into a (ridiculously cute) look of confusion.

"Park Minhyuk, I have been looking everywhere for you! For at least two days now! Where the heck-" His voice tapers out, a ringing filling Minhyuk's ears. Maybe he's going into shock.

_Idiot. After all this running into him in the weirdest places, you think the way to his room is a safe place?!_

"Are you ignoring me? Well that just won't do; I'm far too interesting and persistent for that." A grin softens Myungjun's words, and Minhyuk has to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from blathering about how that grin affects him.

"That being said, I'm not leaving till you answer me, so why don't you just make this easier on both of us and tell me why you've been acting so weird?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, folks.
> 
> I have come back from the dead, and I thought it only proper to bring back a fic I had found along the way~
> 
> Hopefully, I can get back to posting content semi-regularly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> On an off-note, I've decided to take a last minute trip over to DC for Astro's meet and greet. Anyone else going? I'd love to see some familiar peeps or meet some new Aroha! Leave a comment if you've got a tumblr and wanna chat about that (or anything really) or meet me over [@maye-c](http://www.maye-c.tumblr.com) :D
> 
> Good to be back, y'all <3


End file.
